


A Question Of Lust

by Sashataakheru



Category: First Tuesday Book Club
Genre: Age Play, Caging, Community: seasonsofkink, D/s, F/F, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, sitting in the corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the aftermath of the taping of the June Book Club taping, in which there are disagreements about literature and Jen threatens to send Marieke to her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question Of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'punishment' for seasonofkink round 1. My card is [here](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/79707.html).
> 
> Beginning to suspect they are trolling me now with their smutty Book Club flirtations in order to get me to write kinkfic for their amusement. If so, plz continue.

There was something intoxicating about hearing Jennifer tease and berate her on television, knowing it wasn't just idle flirtatious chatter. No one else knew, of course, but Marieke did. She knew that when she joked about being naughty and being sent to her room that it would happen later, after the show, when no one was watching. When her Domme would come and take her to task, and she would melt under her hand, loving her, and loving to rebel against her wishes. 

Their disagreements about literature were never entirely serious. Marieke sometimes played them up more than she might, just to make it worthwhile, and to make the show a little more dynamic. There was always room for a little colour, rather than a panel all agreeing furiously with each other. It made it more entertaining.

That didn't mean, of course, that their disagreements were wholly without substance; Marieke just, well, exaggerated them every now and then, enough to goad her mistress into hitting her a little harder, to punish her a little longer, and maybe, just maybe, making the pleasure last just a little bit more.

She could tell by the glint in her eye that she'd succeeded that night. The leather she was wearing seemed impossibly tight, and her boots were definitely new. Marieke hadn't seen them before. They were knee high, red leather, with buckles and spikes and nastiness all over them. She loved them immediately. 

"I suppose you're not going to apologise for tonight, are you?" her Domme asked, walking towards her.

Marieke didn't shy away, even though in a small part of her mind, she felt six years old. "Of course not. You know it always makes the shows better. I'm doing it for you."

Jennifer smirked. "Yes, of course you are. I know what your real motives are. I wonder what sort of punishment I ought to give you this time."

Marieke couldn't help shivering at her voice. Somehow, she managed to make her voice husky and deep and utterly sexual in a way it never was under ordinary circumstances, and it thrilled her. There was lust in her voice, and a promise, and Marieke capitulated. 

"You will punish me any way you see fit, mistress," Marieke said, her voice losing its opposition.

"Indeed I will. I ought to send you to your room for a start. I may just leave you there on your own to think about what you've done. If you will act like a child, I will treat you like one," Jennifer said.

Marieke squealed and uttered a 'yes mistress' as she scrambled off, just in case she wasn't just proposing it as an idea. Fleeing to her room, she knew what she had to do. She stripped, and left her clothes on the bed, before taking a seat on a stool in one of the corners. Facing the wall, she was alone, and vulnerable.

Sometimes, Jennifer left her like this for a few hours, depending on how bad she'd transgressed. Sometimes, she came in and whipped her back. She'd also been shackled once, and caned. Just thinking about what her Domme might do was making her wet, and she knew that would also bring its own punishments if it was discovered. But she was already sitting on the stool. She couldn't move without being punished further. 

In the end, she decided to do nothing. Concealing these things from her mistress, who could come in at any time, was never a wise decision. Perhaps she might be lenient this time, encouraged by her desires. She knew it hadn't been the worst argument they'd ever had, and she could tell by her voice that she wasn't angry enough to punish her properly. No, this was the necessary period of repentance before a night filled with pleasure. Marieke knew that well enough by now. She could tell what was coming. 

The room was utterly silent. She sat there for a long time, she didn't know how much time had passed, before she heard Jennifer's footsteps coming down the hall. She felt a flutter of nerves in her stomach, but she wasn't really afraid. Certain muscles contracted in anticipation. Her clit throbbed.

The door opened with barely a whisper, and her Domme's boots slowly made their way over to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she straightened, keeping her back straight and her gaze downwards. 

"Have you had enough time to think about what you've done? Are you ready to confess?" Jennifer said.

Marieke nodded. "Yes, mistress, I'm ready to confess. I wish to put right the disagreements that have come between us."

There was a pause, perhaps as she considered whether Marieke really meant it, before she moved away. 

"Stand up. Let me see how good you've been," Jennifer said.

Marieke did as she was told, and stood where she was, taking a step back from the stool so she didn't trip over. She hadn't been afraid of being found out, that she'd become aroused, but there was a small but visible wet patch on the seat of the stool, and she silently cursed herself for not being more disciplined. She felt she ought to be better than that by now.

She expected Jennifer to notice it, and she did, as she came to inspect her. A hand went straight between her legs; Marieke didn't fight her intrusion. 

"You have been exciting yourself, haven't you? You know that's not allowed," Jennifer said.

"I know, mistress. I can't help it when I think of you, and how you punish me," Marieke said, knowing her words would probably get her flogged. 

Jennifer's expression changed, and became more serious. "Punishment is not meant to be pleasurable, Marieke. Maybe I ought to withhold it from you until you can control yourself. I am not going to flog you if it's just going to make you come. Perhaps I won't even take you to bed. Abstinence might be best for you tonight. You'll sleep in the cage. I will hear no appeals. I thought I'd trained you better than that, slave." 

Marieke withdrew at the name. Slave. Her mistress hardly ever called her that, unless she'd been really bad. She felt it unfair to be punished for how her body had come to react. She felt it more a reflection of how she'd been trained. It was Jennifer's fault that her body had come to anticipate pleasure during punishment. But she'd allowed her body to react that way, too. She'd done as much to cause this as her Domme had. 

"Yes, mistress. I have failed you, mistress. I'm sorry," Marieke said, kneeling before her.

Jennifer touched her head, and there was a moment where Marieke thought she might relent, but it wasn't to be. It was a touch given with a promise, that she wouldn't be cruel, that she still cared, but that they'd both got to this point together. It wasn't the end, just a hurdle to cross. More training would be required, but Marieke didn't mind if it meant their relationship would continue. 

Acquiescing to her mistress' command, she was led over to the cage in the other corner, and let herself be locked inside. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable; given it had been designed to be slept in with minimal comfort, the floor was somewhat padded, and there was a blanket and a pillow so it wasn't that uncomfortable. It wasn't long enough though, and to sleep, one had to curl up in an awkward position, and occasionally hit your knees against the bars. With a kiss, and the turn of a key, Marieke was left alone, hoping she'd get her fuck in the morning.


End file.
